robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Panda Monium
Panda Monium was a robot that competed in Series 2 of Robot Wars and was the first in the line of robots from Team Panda. Panda Monium was originally a reserve, just like Griffon, but replaced another competitor in Heat A. Despite this, it managed to reach the Arena stage of its Heat where it lost to the eventual heat winners Napalm. Panda Monium was succeeded by More Panda Monium, which attempted to enter Series 3. Design Panda Monium was a triangular box shaped robot which ran on go-kart wheels imported from a French hypermarket and the body was made from expanding foam polypropelene. Its main weapon was a ramming spike that also had the ability to raise and lift, although an axe was originally planned. Panda Monium was nearly 5kg over the Heavyweight limit at the time. Etymology Panda Monium's name was a pun on pandemonium, combined with "panda", the namesake of the team. The Team Panda Monium was entered into Series 2 by a team based in Burgess Hill, West Sussex. The two-man team were known as Team Panda, and was captained by Pete Collier, the lead builder and driver of the robot. He was accompanied by Chris Loader. Robot History Series 2 Panda Monium was originally a reserve robot for its opening Robot Wars appearance, but was involved in the first heat of the Second Wars, after Cassius was forced to withdraw.http://robotwars101.org/heavys/panda/diary7.html In the Gauntlet stage of the heat, Panda Monium went through the Ramrig, only to get stuck. It managed to soon break away however, with it managing to complete the course, placing third out of sixth overall on the leaderboard, allowing it to progress to the Trial. In the Trial, which for this heat was Skittles, Panda Monium went straight through the centre and knocked down some barrels. It then struggled to get down any more barrels in the triangle, due to its lack of power, forcing to reverse and slam into the barrels again. After the third attempt, it was then attacked by Matilda, with her chainsaw slicing through Panda Monium's top armour, before pushing it away from the barrels. Cease was later called, and although Panda Monium had only knocked down nine barrels, this was still enough to put it third again on the leaderboard, thus meaning it was to progress to the Arena stage. In the heat Semi-Final, Panda Monium was drawn up against Dartford Girls Grammar School's Napalm. Panda Monium missed on the first charge, before it turned on the spot and charged again, hitting the side of Napalm with its lifting spike. To avoid a frontal slam from Napalm's front shovel, Panda Monium then tried an indirect attack on Napalm, but it glanced off its opponent, and crossed over the line that represented a Corner Patrol Zone. This allowed Matilda to stop Panda Monium in its tracks, before flipping it over with her tusks, whilst trying to escape. Since Panda Monium could not self-right, it lost the battle, thus eliminating it from the competition. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 NOTE: Panda Monium's successful Gauntlet and Trial runs are not included Series Record PandaMoniumConstruction.jpg|Panda Monium during construction PandaMoniumInsides.jpg|Panda Monium's insides Trivia *Jonathan Pearce incorrectly stated Panda Monium's loss to Napalm as having taken place in Series 3 while commentating on Team Panda's first round battle in Series 6. References External Links *Panda Monium on the Robot Wars 101 website Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from West Sussex Category:Robots to complete the Gauntlet Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Substitute Robots Category:Robots that only progressed in the Gauntlet or Trials Category:Robots which debuted in Series 2 Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots which only fought in Series 2